Forever and Always
by PuppiesCanFly
Summary: After escaping Tartarus and winning the war against Gaea, Percy and Annabeth are closer than ever, helping each other heal. Their undying love for each other runs deeper than any love ever seen before. Should they make their love officially permanent? Or have they already? Percabeth, proposal and wedding, Some Humor, TWOSHOT plus Epilogue
1. Night Terrors & Apples

**Hi- sorry if this is a bit OOC. I am just trying to portray PTSD symptoms in writing. I am still battling some PTSD of my own, and it is hard to portray that feeling of pain and fear.**

**By the way, I have let all of these characters live, and I am not planning on having a cliffhanger in here, so therefore I am not Rick Riordan. So, furthermore, I do not own the characters. Only my plot. Thanks!**

* * *

_"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, lashing out with her fists. "NO, PERCY, DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU-" Percy frantically took her into his arms and unraveled the sheets from her clenched hands as she let out a strangled sob. She shrieked once more, and Percy hugged her close. "You're okay," he whispered, gently pushing strands of her hair out of her face. "We're okay. We're safe now. We defeated Gaea. Bob, Damasen, Small Bob... they're going to be fine. They're strong. They'll regenerate. I'm here with you. We're okay. I'm never going to leave you, Wise Girl. I'm going to be there for you, forever and always. I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled outside, and Annabeth's eyes snapped open wide, her terror still fresh from the dream._

_"Percy!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He kissed her gently, then wrapped her into his arms._

_"I love you," he whispered to her, silent tears running down both of their faces._

_She quietly responded, "I love you too."_

_Simultaneously, they both said, "Forever and always."_

Back in the mess hall, the other members of the prophecy watched this exchange on a live video feed, courtesy of Leo. "Wow," Jason whispered, watching as the couple embraced. "Tartarus really affected them." They nodded their heads in agreement.

"The bond between those two is stronger than any I've ever seen before. And I'm not typically an Aphrodite love guru. Anybody with a brain, mortal or demigod, could see how strongly they are connected." Piper wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and leaned into Jason.

Leo muttered to himself, "Caly will probably feel better about the whole Percy leaving her thing once she sees how intense his relationship is." Frank turned to Leo.

"Caly?" he asked quizzicaly. Leo shook his head.

Hazel, wiping her eyes with a tissue, murmured, "It's like... their connection is stronger than any marriage, if that makes any sense. It's as if their inevitable marriage is just going to be a symbol of putting the rings on and putting a name to their relationship. I mean, for the gods sake, he just swore on the River Styx to love her forever!"

Frank wrapped his arm around her and added, "Their relationship will always be more poignant and deeper than any words can explain."

Hazel nodded her head. "I really do think that they will be together forever and always." They all watched as Percy and Annabeth laid down to go to sleep, still in their tight embrace.

_"Annabeth?" Percy asked after a beat._

_She opened her eyes to look at him."Yes? What is it?"_

_"Remember our first night back from... I mean, our first night back on the Argo? And you started to tell me something, but told me to ask you again after we defeated Gaea?"_

_"Mmhmm..." she murmured._

_"Yeah, so... what did you want to tell me?" She didn't reply, so Percy poked her arm._

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, I'm listening."_

_"Then what did you want to say?" he whined._

_"I wanted to tell you that my answer is yes."_

_"Your answer to what?"_

_She rolled over. "Your proposal, of course."_

The crew gasped. "He proposed!?" Hazel exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" Leo hissed. "I want to hear what they're saying!" Jason looked at him oddly. Since when was Leo into lovey-dovey stuff?

_Percy crinkled his brow. "When did I do that?"_

Frank muttered, "He doesn't even remember when he proposed to her!? I thought that his memory was fully recovered... but either way that's ridiculous. Biggest moment in a man's life, people. I mean, I'm still planning for it to be perfect in a few years from now!" Piper raised her eyebrow at him. "Uh... I mean, he would have been planning for a few years for that..."

Piper smirked. "Nice save," she remarked.

_Annabeth flipped back over to face him, and put on a fake pouty face. "Don't you remember?"_

_Percy looked even more confused, and asked helpfully, "Remember what?"_

_"Our first quest, of course!" Annabeth reached over and smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead._

_"This has something to do with our first quest. When we were twelve."_

_"Good deduction skills, Seaweed Brain. That's why I brought it up."_

_"What did I say? I don't remember proposing to you then! I had only just developed a major crush on you..." He grinned sheepishly._

_"Really? That fast?" she asked, surprise written across her features._

_"Actually, the first second I set eyes on you was when it started. I thought you were a princess. And then when we first met and you told me that I drool when I sleep sort of sealed the deal for my... subconscious mind."_

_Annabeth smiled at him fondly and took his hand. "You listen to me when I teach you big words?"_

_"I will always listen to you. However boring-" Annabeth glared at him. "-erm, fantastically interesting and amazingly long your speech is. In a beautiful and wonderful way, of course." Percy looked satisfied with himself, and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

Leo threw some popcorn at the screen. "First of all- terrible coverup. Second of all- can we get back to how Percy proposed?" This time everybody turned to stare at Leo, who was currently munching on a bowl of popcorn. "What? You want some?" he gestured to the popcorn. Jason shrugged, and they all leaned over to take some.

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice, Percy. Nice."_

_Percy looked confused again. "Wait... didn't you say something about me proposing to you?"_

_"Curse ADHD driven tangents. Anyway, yes. Grover was even there as a witness." She leaned on her arm._

_Percy scrunched his face up, deep in thought. "So... If this was during our first quest... Was this while we were waiting for the bus? That's really the only time we weren't being chased by monsters... I don't really remember that being very romantic, though..."_

_Annabeth cut him off. "Yes, Percy, this was while we were at the bus stop."_

_"The only thing we did was play hacky-sack! Annie, you're confusing me." Percy gave her his best baby seal face. She promptly reached over and pecked him on the lips._

_"First off, don't call me Annie." Percy grinned at her cheekily._

_She rolled her eyes and continued, "What did we play hacky-sack with, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"An apple? I remember Grover ate it in one gulp. How is this important?" he whined._

Leo now threw his empty popcorn bowl at the screen. "Yeah, Annabeth, tell us why this is so important!"They all stared as poof of pink sparkly glitter surrounded Piper.

Piper coughed, and said, "I think I know what's going on. My mother just blessed me with... some sort of knowledge or something."

"Don't tell us!" Leo squeaked. "I need to hear this so I can use it for Caly- never mind." Everybody turned to raise their eyebrows at Leo.

_Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy. "Have a bit of patience, Percy! I'm getting to it!"_

_"Okay, fine..." he mumbled._

_"To explain this, we need to go a bit back in history."_

Everybody, including Percy groaned. All except for Piper, who promptly jumped up and started to do a happy dance. "OH MY GODS! I get it now! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it knew it knew it!"Leo turned around and shushed her while Jason picked her up and carried her back to her seat. "Sorry, Aphrodite magic," she whispered.

_"Percy, do not groan at me. I'm going to keep it short and to the point. In Ancient Greek times, throwing an apple at a woman was considered a marriage proposal."_

_Percy stared at her, uncomprehending._

_"Percy. You started the game of hacky-sack with the apple. Your first throw was at me. You threw an apple at me. We are Greek demigods who still abide by most Ancient Greek beliefs. Do you know what this means?"_

_"Wait... I proposed to you at age twelve!?" Percy said incredulously._

_"Yes."_

_"But... I had a whole speech prepared..."_

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Percy had a plan? Geez, Annabeth must be rubbing off on him..." Leo looked ecstatic.

"Dear Percy. May I please use your unused proposal speech for my proposal to Caly- Hades, I keep doing that." Leo looked around suspiciously. "Did any of you notice that?"

"Um... yeah, but we'll ask you about it later." Piper answered for the group.

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You prepared a speech?"_

_"Yeah, and I had to read a book for it too," he pouted._

_Annabeth kissed his cheek. "That was for reading a book. But... Percy? I'd love to hear this speech of yours, even though you have technically proposed already."_

_"Really!?"_

_"Really," she replied with a smile._

_"So, here goes nothing. Wait- one second." Percy got up, and then fumbled around in his pocket for something. He pulled out a small oyster, and then jumped on the bed. He knelt down on one knee. Annabeth sat up and gasped._

_"Percy?"_

_Percy took a deep breath. "According to Ancient Greek history, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."_

_Annabeth looked impressed. "That's from Plato's 'The Symposium', Percy!"_

_"Play-dough? Never mind... Anyway, I know that I have found my other half. And it's you, Annabeth. It's always been you. I've known you since we were twelve, which somehow feels like an even longer time ago with all we have accomplished, and throughout that whole time I knew it was you. You were my connection to humanity when I bathed in the River Styx. You were the reason I turned down an offer of immortality right to Zeus's face. You were the reason that I turned Calypso down. You were the person who I trusted the most in battle, who knew my routine as well as I knew yours. You were the one who took a poisoned knife for me even though I was invulnerable. Somehow you subconsciously knew that it was headed for my one vulnerable point, when I didn't tell anybody where it was. You were the one memory I did not lose when Hera gave me amnesia. You were the reason I jumped into Tartarus. You were the reason I lived and am here today. You, Annabeth, are my reason for existing: my other half. And now, despite what Athena may do to me, you are the reason that I am asking you to allow me to make it official, so that everyone will know how I love you, even though I will swear again and again on the River Styx that I will love you forever and always. Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl and two time savior of Olympus and the world, will you accept my offer of marriage, even though twelve year old me already beat me to it? I mean... will you marry me?"_

_Thunder boomed outside the ship as silent tears fell from her eyes._

_"Hades! I didn't mean to make you cry! Did I hurt you when I jumped on the bed-"_

_"Yes," she smiled._

_He jumped off of the bed frantically. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry, I'll get the ambrosia-"_

_She laughed."No, Seaweed Brain. I'm answering your first question, the one that you first asked me when we were twelve. Yes, Perseus Jackson, my Seaweed Brain and fellow two time savior of Olympus and the world, I accept your offer of marriage."_

_Percy stared at her._

_"Percy, I just said that I would marry you!" A huge smile broke out on his face, and he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, sliding one arm around her waist and the other to the spot just between her shoulder blades. After a few minutes he pulled away._

_"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" Percy pushed himself back up onto one knee and whispered something to the oyster in his hands. It opened slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. In the center of the ring was a large circular diamond, and surrounding it were little infinity signs created out of tiny pearls and sea green and grey diamonds. On the inside of the silver band was a tiny engraving that read: Forever and Always. "Tyson helped me make it, and I found the diamond in an underwater cave. Annabeth... I hope you like it." He smiles sheepishly at Annabeth, whose mouth is slightly open._

_"It's... it's perfect!" He slipped it onto her finger, where it fit perfectly._

_"So we're now officially acknowledging our apparently six year long engagement? You're soon going to be my Annabeth Jackson?" Percy said, bouncing up and down like a child in a candy store._

_"I already am yours. Except for the whole last name bit. And you are already mine," she smiled._

_His face turned serious. "Annabeth, I love you."_

_She leaned in towards him. "Percy, I love you too."_

_Together they smiled and whispered, "Forever and always." He leaned in too, and they met in the middle for the most beautiful kiss the universe had ever seen._

Piper and Hazel were crying. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my life," Piper sniffled. Jason said softly, "I agree." Frank moved closer to Hazel and dried her tears with his hand. Leo blew his nose loudly.

"What?" he asked the others. "So I get bit emotional. At least I still look manly doing it!" He paused for a minute, then jumped off of his seat. Leo then proceeded to start dancing around the room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE GETTING MARRIED, PERCABETH IS GETTING MARRIED, ANNIE AND PERCY ARE GETTING MARRIED, WHOOP-WHOOP! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!"

"LEO!" Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Jason screamed.

"Hehe, I got a little bit too excited?" Leo smiled sheepishly.

Back in Percy's bedroom, Percy and Annabeth quickly pulled apart. "What was that noise!?" Percy asked, pulling out Riptide.

"I don't know. Maybe a monster attack? I bet some of the mountain spirits are still mad about our victory against Gaea," Annabeth replied, unsheathing her drakon bone dagger.

A tear dropped from Percy's eye as he looked at the knife. "Damasen... Bob..." he said weakly.

"I... I know. But we're going to get through this together. We're going to build a life, and we'll help each other with the nightmares. We're going to have a happy ending, whether the Fates want it or not." Annabeth said firmly.

Percy took a deep breath. "I agree. Now let's go save our friends." They quickly kissed before getting out of bed.

Percy and Annabeth crept down the hallway until they were standing outside the Mess Hall doorway. Inside they could hear something being thrown at somebody. On the count of three, Annabeth silently communicated. They burst through the door with their weapons drawn and stopped short. Leo cowered in the corner with Piper standing over his head, brandishing... A popcorn bowl? And Hazel, Frank, and Jason were frantically pushing buttons on a tiny remote, trying to stop a video feed. Annabeth looked at the screen they were pointing the remote at. Displayed on it was Percy's room. "Were you guys listening to our conversation?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh... No?" Leo replied with an overly cheery grin.

"Are you sure, Leo?"

"I'm sorry, we heard screaming, didn't want to interrupt, and wanted to make sure that you were okay?" Leo stammered. He laughed nervously and tried to move backwards but hit the wall instead.

"Annabeth, Percy, we're sorry that we violated your privacy-" Jason started.

"Hades! Mom must be excited- her magic is getting stronger... EEEEK! I'm so excited for you two! Ooh, can I see the ring? That was so romantic!" Piper squealed. But instead of getting annoyed at the group, Annabeth laughed and put her dagger away, nudging Percy to cap Riptide. She leaned into his side, laughing, and soon he was laughing too. The first time since Tartarus and the final battle. The rest watched in shock as Percy and Annabeth stood there, laughing. "We're getting married! I'm marrying my Wise Girl" gasped Percy through his laughter.

"We don't have to save the world right now!" giggled Annabeth.

"Listen to Piper- and look at Leo's face!" Percy snorted. Soon the others joined in their laughter. The horror of the war was over. The pain of watching the two strongest demigods alive being reduced to screaming in the middle of the night and walking around the ship expressionless was a thing of the past. Percy and Annabeth were on the road to recovery, and being together was the key for their healing. They all sat on the floor and exchanged their stories, except for the ones of Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth recounted their many adventures and how they grew to be a couple, and everybody laughed at how Percy seemed to manage angering and annoying the gods. Jason told the group that Nico might have some difficult things to discuss with them, and nothing more. Leo explained his meeting with Calypso, which made Percy happy to hear that she was doing well. After their stay in Tartarus, Percy was convinced that Calypso felt bitter towards him and Annabeth. The group pledged to help Leo find Ogygia and rescue his love. Leo assured Percy that Calypso would enjoy being his friend. After a while, Annabeth and Percy excused themselves to spend some private time alone. Watching the moon shine on the screens showing Camp Half Blood put the remaining demigods at ease. They were going home.

When the demigods realized it was too late to try and go back to sleep, they decided to go above deck. But Percy and Annabeth were already there, standing at the bow. The heroes watched as the sun began to rise, and the couple turned to face each other. "Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

"How am I going to explain this to your mother?"

"The same thing as when you were offered immortality. Nothing. She may think as she would like, but we will do as we please. I love you, you love me. We coexist now, ever since Tar-" she gasped, and shut her eyes tight.

Percy gently stroked her cheek."Look at me. I know. I can't say his name either. But we're going to be okay. Nothing can ever come between us. We will help each other heal. We will be together forever."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Down... in that horrible place. When I realized that I couldn't live without you." They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Percy, I love you."

"Annabeth, I love you too."

"Forever and always."

* * *

**If you would enjoy reading this with the gods reacting, please review! (I have some ideas handy :D )**

**Constructive criticism and any comments are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. The Gods Watch

**By the way, I'm still not Rick Riordan, so I don't own these characters.**

* * *

The gods were sleeping peacefully on Olympus until Aphrodite shrieked, and both Athena and Hera started sobbing. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK! It's happening! It's happening! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" screeched Aphrodite as she ran into the throne room. Hera was already sitting on her throne, smiling, with tears of joy running down her face. Athena was seated at her throne, bawling her eyes out. "I should have foreseen this," Athena moaned. Zeus appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What happened? Who died?" He looked at the sobbing Athena. "I have got to be dreaming," he muttered, turning around to go back to sleep.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, DADDY!" Aphrodite shrieked. She snapped her fingers and all of the gods appeared on their respective thrones in a giant pink glittery mushroom cloud. Zeus groaned and sat down on his now glittery throne, rubbing his temples. "Yes, Aphrodite? What is so important that we have been summoned here-"

Ares butted in,"And woken up-"

"At this ungodly hour of the night?"Zeus finished.

Hera jumped up from her throne and hugged Aphrodite. "As much as I dislike them... I do love a beautiful proposal. And this..." She burst into tears again, and Aphrodite handed her a handkerchief.

"Ta ta, now. It's about to happen!" Aphrodite clapped her hands and smiled. "My hard work has paid off!"

Hephaestus grumbled, "What did you do this time, darling?"

"Only the best thing ever! EEK! I just have to show you," she sniffles. "It's just so... emotional!" Hera nodded her head, teary eyed. Aphrodite poofed to her throne, snapped her fingers, and exclaimed, "Showtime, everyone!" The throne room went dark, and a glowing screen appeared showing Percy and Annabeth sleeping in his bed on the Argo II. Athena muttered something along the lines of "Same bed. Same bed. Same bed. Need to use Plan H now. Same bed." At this, Poseidon started muttering a mantra of protection blessings for his son, and Zeus mumbled something about needing more godly asprin. "Quiet now!" hissed Aphrodite.

_"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, lashing out with her fists. "NO, PERCY, DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU-" Percy frantically took her into his arms and unraveled the sheets from her clenched hands as she let out a strangled sob. She shrieked once more, and Percy hugged her close. "You're okay," he whispered, gently pushing strands of her hair out of her face. "We're okay. We're safe now. We defeated Gaea. Bob, Damasen, Small Bob... they're going to be fine. They're strong. They'll regenerate. I'm here with you. We're okay. I'm never going to leave you, Wise Girl. I'm going to be there for you, forever and always. I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled outside, and Annabeth's eyes snapped open wide, her terror still fresh from the dream. _

_"Percy!" she gasped, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He kissed her gently, then wrapped her into his arms. _

_"I love you," he whispered to her, silent tears running down both of their faces. _

_She quietly responded, "I love you too." _

_Simultaneously, they both said, "Forever and always."_

Athena and Poseidon were silently crying. What happened in Tartarus? "Um... I just wanted to say that when they come back, I'm going to..." Ares winced, and took a deep breath. "Apologize. I'm going to apologize to Percy Jackson. He, um, they've, uh, been through a lot. Yeah."

Artemis sighed. "Even though I have sworn off love, I can still see how much those two mean to each other. I'm sorry Athena, but I have to say it. I truly believe that they're meant to be together." Athena harrumphed, and Poseidon raised his head to look at the council. "Whatever makes my boy happy makes me happy," he stated simply.

_"Annabeth?" Percy asked after a beat._

_She opened her eyes to look at him."Yes? What is it?"_

_"Remember our first night back from... I mean, our first night back on the Argo? And you started to tell me something, but told me to ask you again after we defeated Gaea?"_

_"Mmhmm..." she murmured._

_"Yeah, so... what did you want to tell me?" She didn't reply, so Percy poked her arm. _

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry, I'm listening."_

_"Then what did you want to say?" he whined._

_"I wanted to tell you that my answer is yes."_

_"Your answer to what?"_

_She rolled over. "Your proposal, of course."_

Hera smiled brightly and Aphrodite jumped up from her throne, squealed, and clapped her hands. Athena slumped forward into a faint, and Zeus levitated her back into a seated position. Poseidon created a small waterfall above her head and she came to immediately. "You little scumbag!" Athena spluttered.

Poseidon tipped his hat. "My pleasure."

_Percy crinkled his brow. "When did I do that?"_

"Maybe in Paris," Hermes mused.

"They have nice bread in Paris. A wonderful use for wheat and grains, bread is. Though not as good as cereal..." Demeter nodded.

"Paris?" Dionysus asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermes looked frightened for a second. "Ah, never mind that..." he mumbled.

_Annabeth flipped back over to face him, and put on a fake pouty face. "Don't you remember?"_

_Percy looked even more confused, and asked helpfully, "Remember what?"_

_"Our first quest, of course!" Annabeth reached over and smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead._

_"This has something to do with our first quest. When we were twelve."_

_"Good deduction skills, Seaweed Brain. That's why I brought it up."_

_"What did I say? I don't remember proposing to you then! I had only just developed a major crush on you..." He grinned sheepishly._

_"Really? That fast?" she asked, surprise written across her features._

_"Actually, the first second I set eyes on you was when it started. I thought you were a princess. And then when we first met and you told me that I drool when I sleep sort of sealed the deal for my... subconscious mind."_

_Annabeth smiled at him fondly and took his hand. "You listen to me when I teach you big words?"_

_"I will always listen to you. However boring-" Annabeth glared at him. "-erm, fantastically interesting and amazingly long your speech is. In a beautiful and wonderful way, of course." Percy looked satisfied with himself, and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

"He dare insult my daughter!?" Athena raged.

Hestia spoke quietly from the hearth, saying, "I don't believe it was meant as an insult, Athena. It was rather adorable, actually. And Annabeth doesn't look bothered..."

Aphrodite sighed loudly. "Ah, young love. So totally ADORBS! And my favorite couple, too," she enthused.

Athena muttered something about cursed hair brushes and to Hades with proposals. "Annabeth can always say no," she mumbled.

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice, Percy. Nice."_

_Percy looked confused again. "Wait... didn't you say something about me proposing to you?"_

_"Curse ADHD driven tangents. Anyway, yes. Grover was even there as a witness." She leaned on her arm._

_Percy scrunched his face up, deep in thought. "So... If this was during our first quest... Was this while we were waiting for the bus? That's really the only time we weren't being chased by monsters... I don't really remember that being very romantic, though..."_

_Annabeth cut him off. "Yes, Percy, this was while we were at the bus stop."_

_"The only thing we did was play hacky-sack! Annie, you're confusing me." Percy gave her his best baby seal face. She promptly reached over and pecked him on the lips._

_"First off, don't call me Annie." Percy grinned at her cheekily._

_She rolled her eyes and continued, "What did we play hacky-sack with, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"An apple? I remember Grover ate it in one gulp. How is this important?" he whined._

Athena started coughing madly, and Hera smiled smugly as she patted her on the back. "I knew she was a smart girl," Hera beamed. "I still may dislike your daughter, Athena, but this has helped her case."

Apollo turned to Hephaestus and whispered, "Does anybody else feel really confused right now?"

"OOOH!" Aphrodite squealed. "They're watching too!"

"Who?" grumbled Ares.

"Piper and the rest of them! EEK! Perfect idea! I'll bless Piper with a guess of what's going on... This should be so much fun! My magic is getting stronger because of my happiness anyways, so why not!" She snapped her fingers and some pink glitter dropped from them. "Done!" Aphrodite sang.

_Annabeth leaned over and kissed Percy. "Have a bit of patience, Percy! I'm getting to it!"_

_"Okay, fine..." he mumbled._

_"To explain this, we need to go a bit back in history."_

Athena smiled proudly. "That's my daughter, all right."

"Yes, that's just like Anniebelle. Have a history lecture in the middle of explaining something important to Peter," Dionysus muttered. The room turned to stare at him oddly. "What?" he said, looking around. "Is there something on my face?"

_"Percy, do not groan at me. I'm going to keep it short and to the point. In Ancient Greek times, throwing an apple at a woman was considered a marriage proposal."_

_Percy stared at her, uncomprehending._

_"Percy. You started the game of hacky-sack with the apple. Your first throw was at me. You threw an apple at me. We are Greek demigods who still abide by most Ancient Greek beliefs. Do you know what this means?"_

_"Wait... I proposed to you at age twelve!?" Percy said incredulously._

_"Yes."_

_"But... I had a whole speech prepared..."_

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Aphrodite squealed. "So romantic!"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "The seaweed spawn prepared something? A speech, nonetheless? Why do I find this hard to believe..."

"He's actually not bad at saying romantic things. He just says them unintentionally,"Apollo noted.

"Ok, I think I'm dreaming. Apollo just made sense..." Artemis mumbled.

"But nobody is as amazing as me! Especially at haikus. OOH! I'll make a haiku about this. AHEM. I am awesome. Sparkly am I. I am awesome," Apollo smiled brightly. Artemis groaned.

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You prepared a speech?"_

_"Yeah, and I had to read a book for it too," he pouted._

_Annabeth kissed his cheek. "That was for reading a book. But... Percy? I'd love to hear this speech of yours, even though you have technically proposed already."_

_"Really!?"_

_"Really," she replied with a smile._

_"So, here goes nothing. Wait- one second." Percy got up, and then fumbled around in his pocket for something. He pulled out a small oyster, and then jumped on the bed. He knelt down on one knee. Annabeth sat up and gasped._

_"Percy?"_

_Percy took a deep breath. "According to Ancient Greek history, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."_

_Annabeth looked impressed. "That's from Plato's 'The Symposium', Percy!"_

_"Play-dough? Never mind... Anyway, I know that I have found my other half. And it's you, Annabeth. It's always been you. I've known you since we were twelve, which somehow feels like an even longer time ago with all we have accomplished, and throughout that whole time I knew it was you. You were my connection to humanity when I bathed in the River Styx. You were the reason I turned down an offer of immortality right to Zeus's face. You were the reason that I turned Calypso down. You were the person who I trusted the most in battle, who knew my routine as well as I knew yours. You were the one who took a poisoned knife for me even though I was invulnerable. Somehow you subconsciously knew that it was headed for my one vulnerable point, when I didn't tell anybody where it was. You were the one memory I did not lose when Hera gave me amnesia. You were the reason I jumped into Tartarus. You were the reason I lived and am here today. You, Annabeth, are my reason for existing: my other half. And now, despite what Athena may do to me, you are the reason that I am asking you to allow me to make it official, so that everyone will know how I love you, even though I will swear again and again on the River Styx that I will love you forever and always. Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl and two time savior of Olympus and the world, will you accept my offer of marriage, even though twelve year old me already beat me to it? I mean... will you marry me?"_

_Thunder boomed outside the ship as silent tears fell from her eyes._

_"Hades! I didn't mean to make you cry! Did I hurt you when I jumped on the bed-"_

_"Yes," she smiled._

_He jumped off of the bed frantically. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry, I'll get the ambrosia-"_

_She laughed."No, Seaweed Brain. I'm answering your first question, the one that you first asked me when we were twelve. Yes, Perseus Jackson, my Seaweed Brain and fellow two time savior of Olympus and the world, I accept your offer of marriage."_

_Percy stared at her._

_"Percy, I just said that I would marry you!" A huge smile broke out on his face, and he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, sliding one arm around her waist and the other to the spot just between her shoulder blades. After a few minutes he pulled away. _

_"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" Percy pushed himself back up onto one knee and whispered something to the oyster in his hands. It opened slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. In the center of the ring was a large circular diamond, and surrounding it were little infinity signs created out of tiny pearls and sea green and grey diamonds. On the inside of the silver band was a tiny engraving that read: Forever and Always. "Tyson helped me make it, and I found the diamond in an underwater cave. Annabeth... I hope you like it." He smiles sheepishly at Annabeth, whose mouth is slightly open. _

_"It's... it's perfect!" He slipped it onto her finger, where it fit perfectly. _

_"So we're now officially acknowledging our apparently six year long engagement? You're soon going to be my Annabeth Jackson?" Percy said, bouncing up and down like a child in a candy store._

_"I already am yours. Except for the whole last name bit. And you are already mine," she smiled._

_His face turned serious. "Annabeth, I love you."_

_She leaned in towards him. "Percy, I love you too." _

_Together they smiled and whispered, "Forever and always." He leaned in too, and they met in the middle for the most beautiful kiss the universe had ever seen._

Athena sniffled, her hand in front of her face. Hestia turned to her. "Are you crying?"

"No," came her muffled reply.

Hermes looked at her. "I think you are, Athena."

"Athena, I'm not good at this whole parenting thing. I think I'm supposed to say 'it's ok' or something. So yeah... it's okay, Atheeny..." Zeus said with a frightened look on his face. He turned to Apollo. "Am I doing this right? Because she's still crying..."

Athena cut him off with a sniffle. "First off, don't ever call me Atheeny ever again. Second of all," she wiped her nose. "I think I changed my mind."

"About what?" Poseidon enquired, wiping tears of his own from his eyes.

"Annabeth and Percy. I... I am willing to accept them as a couple. They make each other happy and keep each other safe. And they truly love each other- he even fell into. What more could I ask for?"

Aphrodite blew her nose loudly. "That was more beautiful than anything I could ever force someone to say."

"That was truly one of the most gorgeous proposals I have ever seen. And I am the goddess of marriage," Hera sobbed. Zeus patted her back awkwardly.

"I hereby bestow a godly blessing of love upon this couple," Aphrodite said, standing up.

"I hereby bestow a godly blessing of marriage upon this couple," Hera added.

Zeus stood up and decreed, "Let us all bless this couple for the rest of eternity." The council nodded their assent. Thunder rumbled. Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and the screen changed to show Percy and Annabeth at the bow of the Argo II.

_The sun began to rise, and the couple turned to face each other. "Wise Girl?" Percy asked._

_"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she replied._

_"How am I going to explain this to your mother?"_

_"The same thing as when you were offered immortality. Nothing. She may think as she would like, but we will do as we please. I love you, you love me. We coexist now, ever since Tar-" she gasped, and shut her eyes tight._

_Percy gently stroked her cheek."Look at me. I know. I can't say his name either. But we're going to be okay. Nothing can ever come between us. We will help each other heal. We will be together forever."_

_"When did you become so wise?"_

_"Down... in that horrible place. When I realized that I couldn't live without you." They stared deep into each other's eyes._

_"Percy, I love you."_

_"Annabeth, I love you too."_

_"Forever and always."_

* * *

**Comments? Loved it? Hated it? Want to see more things like this? Please review!**

**Oh, and does anybody want a wedding epilogue? If so, please tell me! I'd be happy to write it.**


	3. Epilogue- The Wedding

**I want to give shout outs to everyone who asked for an epilogue.**

**fireprincess2020, aLLIE, and kt: Thank you so much!**

**And to all of the other people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story/me: I want to thank you all for your continued love and support. You guys are all very special to me- even people who just have viewed this story! Thank you again! A blue cookie for you all (::)**

**Still not Rick Riordan. Or a demigod. *sigh* ... Or am I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stood facing each other in front of the canoe lake at Camp Half Blood. Percy was wearing a black tuxedo with a sea green bow tie, but had refused to wear dress shoes, so he was wearing a pair of black converse. Annabeth looked radiant, in a jaw dropping strapless dress with pearls embroidered tightly over the bodice and then spreading out by the train. Her veil consisted of a tiny pearl circlet with ivory and sea green ribbons flowing down the back, mixing into her hair. And even though nobody could see them under the dress, she too was wearing converse to match Percy's, except hers were white.

Chiron cleared his throat."Do you, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, two time savior of Olympus and the world, take this woman who now holds your hands to be your true and wedded wife, and do you solemnly swear before Zeus and the other Olympians that are sitting in the front row, to love, cherish, honor, and protect her and to forsake all others for her sake until death do you part?"

"I solemnly swear on the River Styx that I do." Thunder rumbled, and a gasp emanated from some of the mortal audience members. And even though the second Great Prophecy had already been fulfilled in part by Leo, the words still echoed in all of the demigods' ears: An oath to keep with a final breath.

Chiron coughed again, to quiet the crowd."And do you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, two time savior of Olympus and the world, take this man who now holds your hands to be your true and wedded husband, and do you solemnly swear before Zeus and the other Olympians that are still sitting in the front row, to love, cherish, honor, and protect him and to forsake all others for his sake until death do you part?"

"I solemnly swear on the River Styx that I do." Thunder rumbled. At this, Hera, Aphrodite, and Sally started to sob quietly into handkerchiefs. Sally whispered, "Swearing on the River Styx... I knew Annabeth was the one from the beginning."

"I, Percy Jackson, have memorized yet another speech to give to my Wise Girl. Annabeth, when I met you, you told me that I drool when I sleep. Not much later, you called me a Seaweed Brain. We became best friends. And I may have developed a crush on you instantly. As you told me just a few weeks ago, I apparently made this quite clear to you when I proposed. At age twelve!" Annabeth laughed, and Percy blushed.

"You proposed at age twelve!?" one of the Stolls yelled.

Percy blushed harder. "Um, apparently it's an Ancient Greek custom that if you throw an apple at a woman, it's considered a marriage proposal. And Annabeth and I played a game of hacky-sack. With an apple."

"Hey, Katie? Can I get an apple to throw at you?" Travis shouted. Travis then exploded in a poof of pink sparkly glitter, and was replaced with a very angry looking chipmunk. "As much as I love young love, I am not letting anybody, not even Tratie, ruin my beautiful Percabeth moment! This is the moment I have been waiting for all of my godly eternal life!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Ahm, continue, Percy." Chiron intervened.

"So, yeah. Where was I?" Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Proposing with an apple inadvertently..." she smiled.

"Right. So, after that, we never went on a quest without each other. Annabeth, you are my reason for existing; my love, my life, my happiness. Actually I would not be alive right now if it weren't for you, but that's besides the point. You are my other half- you complete me. I would say that I would fall into Tartarus for you, but I already have. So instead, I will say that I would fall into Tartarus again and again and again for you. You know me better than anybody, so you know just how deeply I mean it when I swear on the River Styx that I will love you and be with you forever and always. From working through our night terrors and helping each other realize that Bob will be okay in the end, to being with you forever, you know I am serious. Chiron had us swear to be with each other until death do us part, but even as a Seaweed Brain I know better than that. Nothing can ever part us. We will be together forever and always. I swear this on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance once more. If Percy or Annabeth had looked away from each other for a moment to glance at their family and friends, they would not see a dry eye seated before them.

Chiron wiped a tear from his eye, and tearfully gestured for Annabeth to begin.

"I, Annabeth Chase, think that your speech was just as beautiful as your second proposal on the Argo II. Even though you have indeed remained a Seaweed Brain throughout the years, I would like to say this. You're my Seaweed Brain. We have been through so much together, but not only saving the world. Twice. We have gone through many difficult challenges along our way to realizing our love for one another, courtesy of our dear Auntie Aphrodite. But even though you were an oblivious Seaweed Brain for a lot of the time, you and I made it through. Some of our challenges are actually sitting in the audience today. Mom, Rachel, Calypso, please wave hello." Percy laughed and smiled at Annabeth as Rachel stood up and took a bow."Host of the Oracle of Delphi here!" she yelled. Apollo nodded in approval. Athena scowled and muttered something about dirty sea scum, but waved never the less. Calypso waved but remained staring into Leo's eyes.

Annabeth smiled and continued."Thank you, guys. As you can see, no bitter feelings for any of us. Except maybe Athena. But I know that she wants me to be happy, so that's why she's letting Percy live. But back to my point. Percy, I have loved you for the longest time, and falling into Tartarus with you only made our love stronger. I also swear on the River Styx to love you and be with you forever and always. You are my Seaweed Brain, and nobody can ever change that."

Thunder rumbled near where Zeus was sitting, much quieter than before. "What?" he exclaimed when Hera glared at him. "It's hard making thunder sound all dramatic like that!" The gods rolled their eyes, and Chiron continued.

"Annabeth, please place your left hand in Percy's. Percy, please take this ring."

Percy fingered an engraved platinum band between his fingers as he stared at Annabeth. "I, Seaweed Brain, give you, Wise Girl, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, forever and always." He slipped it gently onto her finger as tears of joy started forming in each of their eyes.

"Percy, please give Annabeth your left hand. Annabeth, please take this ring." Chiron sniffled.

Annabeth took an identical ring from him and turned back to face Percy. "I, Wise Girl, give you, Seaweed Brain, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, forever and always." She slipped it onto his finger, and he clasped both of her hands in his.

Chiron looked at the two of them proudly and took a deep breath before beginning. "By the power vested in me by the gods of Olympus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-"

Chiron didn't even finish before Percy and Annabeth's lips crashed together. A few minutes later he cleared his throat.

Clarisse stood up and yelled, "The newlyweds need to cool off!"

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted. Annabeth and Percy started laughing as their friends picked them up and ran down the beach. They held hands right up to the moment they got dumped into the water. Clarisse laughed, and turned to face the shocked crowd. "Uh... Camp tradition?" she said. Chiron laughed. "And now I present to you, Mr. Percy and Mrs. Annabeth Jackson! Who will surface in time for the reception, I promise you."

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I made blue cookies," Sally replied with a smile. Thalia laughed, and nodded in recognition.

"To the mess hall!" Demeter cried.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were sharing their first kiss as a married couple in an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. And it would remain that way: forever and always.

* * *

**I am so proud of being so proactive and posting this so soon! Any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated- even if it's only one word! Every little thing counts.**

**Oh, and please tell me- do you think that I portrayed this scene in a way that fits with the characters? **

**Thank you again, all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. Please know that you have all truly made my day. Stay tuned for more stories to come! Just remember to check PuppiesCanFly! THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
